Mix7
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the Mix7 community. No pairings or Shounen ai.1.Nightmare. 2.Why?. 3.Snow dream.
1. Nightmare

Document Opened: 04/06/2007, 09:17pm.

Authors Note:

This one is for the Mix7Fics at LiveJournal.

My claim: Saiyuki.

Theme: Hurt/Comfort: Nightmares.

Summary:

Set a day or so after episode 21. So there will be some spoilers for that. Normally I would use Sanzo for this but this may pretty much feature Gojyo and Goku.

That and in the dubbed and original version of what Gojyo told Goku, That was in some way sweet. Unsure how to describe it.;P.

Warnings: very mild graphic violence, What happens in the dream is an exaggeration of a what if. That's Goku's nightmare.

Possible out of character-ness. No pairings.

Oh well onto it.:).

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The group was still in the same inn they had to stay at for a couple of days or at least until they were healed enough to keep going on the journey.

This time around Sanzo and Hakkai were sharing a room and Gojyo and Goku were sharing another.

Gojyo looked up at the ceiling currently unable to sleep, Due to a certain monkey making noises in his sleep and he almost wished he could swap with Sanzo.

It was a clear starry night tonight, He considered stepping outside for smoke and maybe by then the kid would be quiet or have moved onto another dream or something.

Then the monkey started making noises and how he started moving around got his attention. Unfortunately he had had a feeling that the kid wasn't dreaming about meatbuns.

/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\

_Seitan Taisei had smirked and licked a little blood off his claw._

_He looked around the desert fighting ground and saw his prey, almost all of them dead or soon to be killed._

_It didn't take him long to begin the process of finishing them off...one by one._

"Wake up you stupid monkey!"

_He stopped and blinked thinking he had heard something but dismissed it and raised his hand and sliced at the one in green. He had been knocked out during their fight earlier and so that one would get something of a painless death._

"Goku! Goku! Will you wake up already!"

_He felt some of the ground shaking but when it stopped he decided to finish off the last one and move on._

_He went over the blond one who was working on getting on his feet._

_"Tch, Stupid monkey."_

_Seitan was just about to strike when it felt like someone punched him in the face and then the world started turning black._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\_

Goku jumped awake with a start and was sweating and had brief difficulty breathing before he acknowledged a little bit of pain on his face.

"Nightmare?"

He looked over to his left and Gojyo was leaning against the wall.

He wasn't sure to tell him or not so for one of the few and far between times he didn't say anything and looked back down.

"You know your noisy when you dream."

"You don't have to worry about me making any more noise tonight."

He proceeded to hang his head down.

"Don't be so full of yourself and think I'd lose to you. Like I said, When I die it will be in the arms of some beautiful woman. Not by your longer haired hippie demon self. Same thing probably goes for Hakkai and Sanzo,well except for their version of dying. Understood?"

Gojyo headed back for his own bed.

"Yeah."

He felt a little bit better, Even if it was a slightly different version of the same thing he told him yesterday.

Still he wondered if he could sleep again tonight.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\

Authors Note:

The original dream was a little more mildly graphic in violence but I decided against it. I'll probably end up editing this one day. is holding there second annual maximum fanfiction contest. I recommend checking it out.

Later!

04/06/2007, 11:15pm.


	2. Why?

Document Opened: 05/07/2007, 02:46am.

Authors Note:

For the Mix7 community over at LiveJournal.

Theme/Prompt: In the Romance/Fluff category. Though no romance sense I prefer writing them more or less like friends/family.

06. When did I start to sleep without seeing your smile.

Warnings: Out of Character-ness and some spoilers for episode 39. By the way did anyone else get the impression that Hakkai may appear to have some small trust issues with Goku?

Light language.

Minor episode. 20-21 spoiler.

Oh well onto it then.-.

////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www. savetheinternet . com

/////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Why, why get him back?

That's what Sanzo had asked himself a couple of times since Hakkai and Gojyo had left to look for Goku after they found out Homura had him.

He was loud, even before they actually met. His voice had been grating on his nerves for a few years before he just went to smack whatever the hell it was calling him like that.

And that look he had on his face when he got all the way up that mountain.

He remembered different times from before. Years ago not long after it had been official that he would be staying at the temple with them for a while, He had found him in his room failing to hide that he had been upset due to some of the monks. Another time he had also gotten a minor injury doing who knows what.

He could act without thinking. That was proven when he took off his diadem sometime back to fight Kougaiji.

He was ultimately the one to put the diadem back on Goku after Seitan Taisen had fought everyone there and gave them possibly avoidable injuries but he had felt bad about it for a while afterward.

He also remembered that look on his face before he heard him run off earlier. He didn't need anyone worrying about him, and he did not have any kind of attachments to anyone else.

At least that's what he told himself because he still couldn't answer his own question.

Why get him back considering since the rain had stopped he had left himself to where the battle was taking place.

He fired his gun and broke the hold that Shien's whip had around Hakkai's neck.

"I couldn't sleep."

//////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Perhaps this could have been better.Hm.

Later!

05/07/2007, 03:33am.


	3. Snow dream

Document Opened: 06/06/2007, 11:58pm.

Authors Note:

For the Mix-7 community over at LiveJournal.

Angst or Drama. 16. Winter.

Claim: The Sanzo-Party.(Goku, Gojyo, Hakuryu/Jeep, Hakkai and Sanzo.).

Warning: Possible Out of Character-ness.

Again no pairings or shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Not I said the writer.;P.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\///////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\

It was cold and it made things quiet. He hated the Winter season.

Even if he couldn't leave his cave there were things he could watch and listen to.

Now, there was nothing to hear and nothing but endless white to see. The snow filled clouds blocked the warmth of the suns rays and the blue skies.

He looked out at the snowflakes and the slightly grayed skies hoping it would stop soon and then with the changing of seasons the life would return and maybe he would be a little less lonely. But for now all he could was sit, watch and wait.

//\\

He shot awake and the room was slightly dark, The middle of the room was being illuminated by the brightness of the nights full moon. Giving himself a chance to calm down he looked around and at his surroundings again despite seeing them just a few hours ago before bed. He smiled in relief.

_That's right, I'm not locked in a cage anymore._

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\

Authors Note:

Points for you if you know where I go the ending line for his thoughts. By the way it's Son Goku in this one.

I kind of like how this turned out despite this being the first time I have written pure drama.

Well I gotta go. Later!-.

06/07/2007, 12:28am.


End file.
